


Phantom Touch

by StephirothWasTaken



Series: No Magic No Kingdom AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Disabled Character, Erectile Dysfunction because of SCI, Iggy is a little thirsty for Noct, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wheelchair Sex, spinal cord injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Noctis had suffered a complete spinal injury when he had been only eight years old, and because of it, being Ignis’s first and only sexual partner in his life used to be a point of concern for Noctis, but over the years, Ignis had made it clear again and again that Noctis, despite having only two functional limbs, was enough for him.





	Phantom Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is sort of an alternate scene to something I haven't written yet...
> 
> Motivation has been super low, so there's something funny about this being the first thing I complete in a while.
> 
> Noctis does have a spinal injury in this. I've done some research on the topic (I don't know anyone personally with this type of injury); there were some thngs I considered adding to it to make it more realistic, but I figured I could just let fantasy take over instead of interrupting the flow of things too much.  
> I have yet to decide exactly how the injury affects him, and I have decided some of the romantic relationships that I will follow in that series. He doesn't get with Ignis, but I thought it would be fun to make a fic between those two, anyway.

Noctis had suffered a complete spinal injury when he had been only eight years old, and because of it, being Ignis’s first and only sexual partner in his life used to be a point of concern for Noctis. It was difficult to imagine sex getting any better for Noctis; he had his fantasies, but all of them were of Ignis indulging in some kink Noctis had come across on the Internet. For Ignis, Noctis could not help but imagine that he craved sex with someone who could get around without a wheelchair or who could get an erection just by looking at him, but over the years, Ignis had made it clear again and again that Noctis, despite having only two functional limbs, was enough for him.  
  
That afternoon, Ignis had been tipsy enough to be less subtle about it than usual. Where Ignis would usually find it rather forward of himself to give Noctis a lingering kiss on the mouth and rest his hand on the other’s thigh in front of others, Ignis was far less reserved with a little alcohol in his system, choosing to sit right in Noctis’s lap and whisper into his ear all of the naughty things we wanted to do with him.  
  
Prompto, being the first to lose the card game, noticed before anyone else, freckled skin turning red as soon as he caught Ignis nuzzling his nose along Noctis’s jaw, and he hid his face behind his hands.  
  
Noctis felt his own face flush, and he contemplated taking his boyfriend into the bedroom without caring that they had guests there. The Caelum Manor was so big that they might not have even noticed them missing for the next hour or two.  
  
Gladiolus was the next to notice, looking up from his cards when Nyx threw down his losing hand with a huff. His smirk turned into a full grin, and he nudged the exasperated Nyx with his elbow and nodded at the amorous couple.  
  
Noctis feared he would spontaneously combust when Cor, his uncle, his second father, and one of his dearest friends, turned to look, and then there were four men smirking at him.  
  
They were kind enough to excuse themselves early—although Gladio nearly called for a rematch as soon as Cor showed his royal flush and won the game—to let Ignis and Noctis have the privacy that Ignis craved.  
  
The ever polite Ignis showed them out the door, uncaring of the obvious boner that threatened to pop his zipper, and Noctis followed after them in his wheelchair, feeling like he should have felt more apologetic for Ignis’s behavior than he did feel.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Ignis turned back to Noctis with a subtle smile on his lips.  
  
“I thought they were going to be here all night,” Ignis said, running a hand through his sandy blond hair, which he had purposely allowed to lay flat instead of gelling it into its usual pompadour.  
  
Noctis only got out an awkward laugh before Ignis swung one leg over his lap and kissed him. He made sure to engage the brakes of his chair before Ignis sent them rolling across the foyer, and then he wrapped his arms around Ignis’s waist to help him keep his balance on his lap.  
  
Ignis’s hand slid into Noctis’s black hair to deepen the kiss, and he licked Noctis’s lower lip in a silent asking of permission to enter his mouth. Noctis parted his lips, and Ignis was eager to fill his mouth with his tongue, bringing the taste of his fruity, slightly sour wine with it.  
  
Ignis shoved his hands under Noctis’s black T-shirt. He ran his hands up and down Noctis’s ribs, occasionally brushing a thumb over a nipple. Noctis gasped as the light tickles sent phantom tingles that he could not quite pinpoint the location of.  
  
After the accident that had caused Noctis’s injury, the doctors had filled him with the hope that he may one day recover enough from the injury to have some sensation below the belt in a decade or two, but that had never happened for him. He did, however, find himself much more sensitive to touch, especially in his nipples and on the skin just above where his spine had been split in two, and Ignis was not shy about exploiting it.  
  
“Are you amenable to this, Noct?” Ignis asked when he parted from Noctis for some air. “You would tell me ‘No’ if you didn’t want to, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Noctis appreciated that Ignis wanted to make sure he was comfortable. During the first few months of officially dating, Noctis had been hesitant to make any decisions for fear of upsetting his handsome and rather assertive boyfriend, but Noctis had grown to understand that anyone who would make him feel guilty for being uncomfortable with something was unworthy of his time.  
  
He had never needed to worry about that with Ignis, anyway. The man always made sure Noctis was comfortable with anything they were doing together.  
  
Noctis planted a wet kiss on Ignis’s throat, eliciting a subtle smile from the man.  
  
“Specs, I want nothing more than to do this with you.”  
  
A grin spread on Ignis’s face, and then he crushed his lips back onto Noctis’s.  
  
Noctis could not feel it where it counted as Ignis ground his groin against Noctis’s thigh, but he could give Ignis’s ass a good squeeze. The resulting whine that escaped from Ignis’s throat made Noctis’s heart feel lighter. He might have been unable to be as active in sex as Ignis, but there were plenty of options left to him to help satisfy them both.  
  
Ignis pulled off Noctis’s shirt, and his glasses went missing sometime before Noctis could see him again. Noctis went to unbutton Ignis’s dress shirt, but the taller man leaned forward to press wet kisses down Noctis’s jaw, his throat, his chest, sliding off Noctis’s lap along the way. He scraped his teeth along the extra sensitive flesh just above the place where the loss of sensation began, and Noctis was so lost in the phantom tingles that he forgot he needed to return Ignis’s affections.  
  
Not that Ignis was giving him much of a chance.  
  
Ignis reached to undo Noctis’s jeans, but Noctis grabbed his hands. He looked up at him with a frown, reddened lips pouting—not that Ignis would ever admit to doing such a thing.  
  
“Noct?”  
  
“Let’s slow down for a second,” Noctis said, his breathlessness surprising him. “I want to touch you more.”  
  
That made a playful smile spread on Ignis’s face. He scratched his trimmed nail against Noctis’s most sensitive skin, and there was a flutter in Noctis’s chest despite his request.  
  
“All right,” he said, “and perhaps you would prefer if we took this into the bedroom?”  
  
Noctis nodded, swallowing some saliva that had been pooling in his mouth. That was where all of their necessary supplies were, but Ignis had succeeded in making him forget that part.  
  
Ignis sat on Noctis’s lap again, wrapping his long arms around his shoulders, and he gave Noctis distracting kisses on his neck.  
  
Noctis unlocked the wheels of his wheelchair, and he pushed the wheels to carry his eager boyfriend to their bedroom, which was somehow the most modest room in the Caelum Mansion.  
  
It was huge with an unnecessarily large king-sized bed and two attached walk-in closets, but there were none of the frills the rest of the house had. The bed was made, but no decorative pillows crowded it. No fragile knick-knacks took up extra space, and no paintings or pictures lined the walls.  
  
It was the one place where Ignis did not have to worry about everything looking perfect.  
  
“How do you want me, my love?" Ignis inquired.  
  
As Ignis went back to running his fingers along Noctis’s ribs, all the dark-haired man could think to say was "Naked.”  
  
With a breathy chuckle, Ignis rearranged himself on Noctis’s lap so that he was straddling him again, and Noctis slammed on the brakes of his wheelchair before they drifted back into the hallway. He continued to rub Noctis’s chest, avoiding his most sensitive areas this time.  
  
Noctis finally got to reach up and unbutton Ignis’s dress shirt. Ignis helped Noctis untuck his shirt from his pants, and after tossing the shirt and the undershirt to the side, Noctis leaned forward and placed chaste kisses along his collar bones. He kissed down Ignis’s sternum, but he was not quite as flexible to go as far as he wanted. Instead, he turned his attention to Ignis’s nipples, licking and biting them until they were bright red nubs.  
  
Ignis’s breathing quickened, and he buried his hands into Noctis’s hair, clutching at it tightly—too tightly—as he ground his groin on Noctis’s thigh again.  
  
Noctis wanted to suggest that Ignis sit on the bed so could get his mouth on his dick, but Ignis stopped him with a dark look of desire on his face.  
  
“Shall I give you a show?” Ignis asked, lips hovering close to Noctis’s.  
  
Noctis lifted his face to kiss Ignis’s lips, but Ignis pulled away, a smirk spreading on his lips because he was a tease.  
  
“Yeah,” Noctis said, and he both hated and loved that all he wanted at the moment was for Ignis to let him kiss those soft lips. “Please.”  
  
Ignis finally pressed his lips to Noctis’s, but it was not for long enough. He climbed off Noctis’s lap, and he stood so that his groin was in front of Noctis’s face.  
  
After a moment of running his palm over himself, Ignis slowly unbuttoned his fly, revealing to Noctis that he had decided to go commando, and his full erection popped out of the fly. Ignis gyrated his hips in a striptease before he slid off his pants, and Noctis watched as his dick bobbed up and down with his movements. He kicked away his pants, and he continued his little dance. As he turned to show Noctis his shapely ass, he bent forward and gave it a little shake.  
  
After their dear family had come over to spend some time with them earlier that day, Ignis had disappeared at some point. Noctis had assumed that Ignis had simply gotten a call from work and had needed to help his coworkers get through some kind of crisis, but right in front of Noctis’s face was the proof that Ignis had not been concerned with work at all. Ignis’s ass was glistening with lubricant, and he had clearly gone off alone to stretch his hole for Noctis.  
  
Ignis might have appreciated comment on that, but Noctis had the urge to bury his face between those ass cheeks. Noctis reached out his hands to grab his hips, but Ignis slapped his hands away, making Noctis jump as he was forced out of his lustful stupor.  
  
“It’s your turn, Noctis,” Ignis said, voice husky.  
  
As much as Noctis wanted to run his hands all over Ignis, he would never complain about Ignis doing the same to him. Ignis kissed Noctis, tongue exploring his mouth, and his hands rubbed all over Noctis’s chest, nails scratching at his most sensitive skin. Noctis was coherent enough to think of burying his fingers in Ignis’s hair and scratch at his scalp.  
  
Ignis placed wet kisses down his jaw, his throat, his chest. He even kissed him passed the point where Noctis could feel it, but the phantom tingles from somewhere below his waist kept him too distracted to mind.  
  
“Pants,” Ignis said, breathless as he gazed up at Noctis.  
  
Noctis had long ago removed the armrests on his wheelchair, and he only regretted his unwillingness to put them back in moments like this when it would have made moving easier. He tucked his hands under his legs, and he lifted himself so Ignis could move him just into the position he wanted him to be in.  
  
Ignis made quick work of removing his jeans, and they were both naked. Noctis lowered himself back into the chair, requiring some help from Ignis to perch his ass on the edge of the seat.  
  
When they had first decided to have sex, Noctis had been embarrassed that he had been unable to form erections when he had wanted to (and would when it was definitely inappropriate). He knew in his mind that it was because of his injury that his lower half was unable to follow his will correctly, but he wanted Ignis to see visible proof that the mere sight of the man was arousing. He had been afraid of Ignis’s reaction to it.  
  
However, instead of being hurt or even angry at Noctis, Ignis had seemed to see it as a challenge, taking his time and finding ways to get Noctis’s dick to stand erect.  
  
“Are you comfortable, my love?” Ignis asked, voice sounding suddenly clear as he fixed his gaze on Noctis’s flaccid penis.  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
Noctis felt a little ache in his back, but that was the least of his concerns at the moment.  
Ignis hummed. Then he gripped the base of Noctis’s dick, and he sucked the head into his mouth. Noctis might not have been able to feel it, except for those phantom tingles that were becoming more and more noticeable as he watched Ignis work, but it was fascinating to watch the man kiss, lick, and suck all over it with a euphoric look on his face, like he had never tasted anything more delicious in the world.  
  
It took a while, but Noctis’s dick became fuller, redder. When Ignis noticed, he seemed to work faster to coax it into getting even stiffer, redder. Once Ignis was satisfied with the size of it, he pulled it out of his mouth with a lewd pop, and he rushed to the side table to grab an elastic cock ring and a bottle of lube. He gave Noctis a quick kiss before kneeling before him again, and he let a generous dollop of the clear lube warm in his hands before he spread it over Noctis’s dick. Then, he slipped the black band onto him, carefully tucking it behind his balls to make it more effective at helping Noctis hold his erection.  
  
With that done, Ignis climbed back into Noctis’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around Noctis’s shoulders. He leaned his face close to Noctis’s ear to whisper:  
  
“Are you ready, darling?”  
  
Noctis double-checked the brakes on his wheels before he gave an affirmation.  
  
Ignis lifted himself with his long legs, and Noctis grabbed his dick to line it up with Ignis’s entrance as he sank onto it, watching Ignis’s face melt with bliss. He wiggled his hips to help him acclimate to the feeling of Noctis being inside him, and then he lifted himself up and down, adjusting the angle of his thrusts to hit his prostate.  
  
Noctis reached his arms around Ignis. He gave the man a firm slap on his ass cheek, earning himself a delightful groan from Ignis before he grabbed the other’s ass with both hands, he used his arms, silently thanking Gladio for pushing him to work on his upper body strength as he helped Ignis fuck himself on Noctis’s dick.  
  
Ignis liked to have good eye contact with Noctis while they made love, and while Noctis used to find it embarrassing, like he was exposing too much of himself, he now appreciated the intimacy of it. He understood that it was Ignis’s way of making sure that Noctis was okay and that he was making sure Noctis knew he was okay, too.  
  
Ignis’s rhythm faltered, and he let out a groan. His eyes had become unfocused, and Noctis had been too lost in helping Ignis to notice the change.  
  
“Touch me,” Ignis begged. “Noct, touch me.”  
  
Noctis kept one hand on Ignis’s ass to squeeze it, and he brought his other hand around to Ignis’s dick. Precum was spilling from the tip, and Noctis smeared it around before working his hand along it, swiping his thumb along the tip whenever he slid his hand up.  
  
Ignis lowered his hands to scratch at Noctis’s skin just above where sensation stopped, and Noctis found it difficult to divide his focus between jacking off Ignis and also squeezing Ignis’s ass.  
  
“I’m coming,” Ignis slurred.  
  
“It’s okay,” Noctis assured him, pumping his hand faster. “Come for me.”  
  
Warm, white ejaculate spurted onto Noctis’s chest, and Ignis crashed his lips to Noctis’s for a languid kiss, trapping Noctis’s hand and his dick in between their bodies. Noctis ran a soothing hand over Ignis’s abused ass, and he wrapped his other arm around Ignis’s back to pull him closer.  
  
“I love you,” Ignis murmured against Noctis’s lips. “I love you so much.”  
  
“Love you, too. You feeling good?”  
  
“Positively euphoric.”  
  
Ignis pressed his forehead to Noctis’s as they both chuckled at that. After another long kiss, Ignis slid himself from Noctis’s lap, and he went about removing the elastic cock ring before it caused damage to Noctis.  
  
“And how are you, my love?” Ignis asked, peering at Noctis from between his legs. “What do you need me to do?”  
  
Noctis paused to think about it for a moment. He had not quite reached his own orgasm—more of an emotional affair than a physical one—but he was more than satisfied knowing that Ignis had gotten off.  
  
That was the less important part, anyway, in Noctis’s opinion.  
  
“Just let me hold you for a while,” Noctis suggested.  
  
Ignis nodded. He cleaned off the semen cooling on Noctis’s chest with a warm washcloth, and then he settled himself back into Noctis’s lap. They wrapped their arms around each other, and they just sat there in silence, enjoying the feel of each other’s company.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my first time sharing a sex scene publicly like this. I've written them before, but they were awful. Lol I'm not much more confident about this one, especially since it deals with a condition I don't have any personal experience with, and I'm fighting the urge to just delete it later.
> 
> This was embarrassing for me to write, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I want to do other alternate scenes like this in the future, but I'm not sure just yet. I am open to suggestions, though.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> If you could be further generous with your time, kudos and comments would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on social media!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StephRitaClark)  
> [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com)  
> [Pillowfort.io](https://www.pillowfort.io/StephanieRitaClark)  
> [My own website](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com)  
> 


End file.
